Reflexiones
by Mary Ann Walker
Summary: Se volverían a ver, no había duda alguna de ello, ambos debían de llegar al día del juicio, el día en el que el verdadero valor del sistema y su utilidad para la humanidad sean puestos a prueba. Porque si, ella era optimista y estaba orgullosa de serlo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esto va con una dedicatoria especial a RizelHolmes, Gracias por comentar mi primera historia!

* * *

Había estado en todo momento junto a ella, en algunas ocasiones como simple espectador y en otras como participe de las escenas, los buenos y malos momentos de Tsunemori estaban grabados con fuego en su memoria.

─¿sucede algo, Ginoza-san?─ la voz de la mujer lo regreso a la realidad, no tardarían mucho en llegar nuevamente a Japón y dejar atrás shambhala y todo lo acontecido dentro de aquella flota.

─ nada, inspectora─ respondió removiendose en el asiento, estaban sentados uno delante del otro, estaba agotado, tanto mental como físicamente, en un breve periodo de tiempo habían acontecido demasiadas cosas que requerían de su debido lapso de tiempo para ser asimiladas.

─ Ginoza-san...─ la mujer de cabello castaño tenía la vista fija en la ventada del avión, el cielo nocturno estaba despejado muy al contrario de cuando viajó por primera vez, estando en discordancia con su estado interno. ─¿Crees que Kougami -san este bien? ─ fijó su mirada café sobre la del ejecutor que no se molesto en disimular un suspiro cansado.

─ ese idiota no morirá facilmente ─ respondió con los ojos cerrados, había estado ahí en todo momento, sabía de las interminables noches de la inspectora investigando acerca del paradero del fugitivo, sabía de las reacciones imprudentes que ella realizaba cuando tan solo el nombre de su antiguo amigo se veía involucrado.

─ tiene razón...─ murmuró sonriendo levemente sin notar que ahora el de coleta la observaba detenidamente.

─aunque espero que considere lo que le dije antes de salir, Kougami ya no es un hombre que merezca su atención inspectora, lo mejor es que no busque tener más contacto con él ─ la mirada del ex inspector denotaba seriedad extrema, realmente quería que por tan sólo una vez en su vida aquella pequeña mujer imprudente hiciera caso a una de sus indicaciones.

─ ah─ suspiró la castaña hundiéndose en el asiento. ¿no era eso pedir un imposible? Sabía incluso antes de ser abandonada que el simple hecho de pensar en Kougami era pernicioso para ella, pero no quiso huir del gran enigma que representaba ese hombre, sin siquiera pensarlo se involucró más allá de lo que le hubiese gustado.

─ se lo que estás pensando Tsunemori─ le reprimió el mayor, llevaba ya tres años trabajando al lado de ella y aunque en sus inicios la relacion entre ambos no había sido favorable, él había actuado como su soporte cuando Kougami los abandono, había estado con ella cuando se enfrentaron a Kamui, fue también su soporte en la pérdida de su abuela, lo único que quería era poder seguir cuidando de aquella frágil chica que cargaba con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

─ definitivamente no ha cambiado, Ginoza-san ─ le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que desarmó completamente al ejecutor.

─ será mejor que descanse, al llegar de seguro deberá presentar un informe detallado─ cambio de tema el mayor, la chica Solo asintió y cerró los ojos acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

─ K-Kougami-san─ al poco tiempo de haber quedado dormida el apellido del ex detective se coló de entre sus labios llamando la atención de su acompañante más cercano.

Su padre solía decir que aún en tiempos como en los que a ellos les había tocado vivir habían cosas que escapaban del entendimiento humano, cosas que no podían ser explicadas desde un punto de vista científico o un enfoque racional, para él, la relación entre Kougami y Tsunemori era una de esas cosas, al principio le enfureció la manera tan descuidada en la que la mujer se manejaba frente a los ejecutores y la facilidad con la que se dejaba influenciar por su antiguo compañero, pero con el paso de los días pudo notar que ambos se complementaban y entendían de una forma muy peculiar, no podía negar que se sentía desplazado, se suponía que las dudas u opiniones acerca de los casos debían de ser discutidas entre los inspectores antes de sacar conclusiones y sin embargo, a la primera persona a la que la castaña recurría era al ejecutor, la confianza entre ellos era abrumadora.

─Idiota ─ murmuró apretando sus puños. Akane había cambiado demasiado con el paso de los años, el era consciente de eso, los vestigios de la inocente novata que el conoció se encontraban enterrados en lo más recóndito de su ser, era una mujer fuerte y decidida con la capacidad de sobrellevar un peso mas grande que ella sobre su espalda, pero solo tenia una debilidad, una con nombre y apellido a la cual insultaba en ese momento.

El lazo entre ambos se había fortalecido tanto con el paso de los días que resultaba difícil creer que su encuentro fuera producto de una casualidad, todos, principalmente su padre, decían que lo que había entre ellos era producto del destino, y tal vez fuera real, las posibilidades de que se encontrarán en medio de una guerra civil en un país destrozado eran mínimas y sin embargo, cuando él y los demás arribaron a la isla ellos estaban juntos, a punto de ser ejecutados pero juntos de cualquier manera, incluso Makishima había sacado ventaja de esa unión, utilizando a la amiga de Tsunemori en un plan muy bien elaborada pues el sabía que Kougami no dejaría que Akane se arriesgara y que sería él quién bajaría en busca de la amiga de su jefa.

─ espero que el también haga caso, por una vez en su vida.─ murmuró, le había permitido a Kougami huir con la "condición" de que jamás volviera a aparecer se delante de ellos y esperaba sinceramente que cumpliera, el psycho pass de Akane era resistente pero incluso ahora su semblante dormido denotaba lo mucho que le había afectado el volver a encontrarse y separarse del ex ejecutor, estaba casi 100% seguro de que lo que más le afectaba era la separación en si y el sabía, por experiencia propia que no había un futuro para un criminal latente, Shinya no podía aspirar a tener un "final feliz" dentro de esa realidad, las únicas opciones eran, terminar sus días tras los barrotes de una celda en una institución mental, la muerte o, en el caso de Kougami, el exilio y de seguir apareciendo y desapareciendo de la vida de la mujer, tarde o temprano sus barreras y fortalezas mentales terminarían por derrumbarse y su psique se vería afectada, y era eso precisamente lo ultimo que quería para ella, la vida de ejecutor o criminal latente no se la deseaba a nadie.

─ has cambiado, Nobuchika ─ sus párpados le pesaban demasiado por lo que le adjudicó al cansancio el haber escuchado la voz de su padre y el tono que esta tenía dentro de su mente, si, era cierto, el había cambiado en esos tres años y desde algún lugar lejano Masaoka Tomomi estaba orgulloso de eso.

* * *

Después de Kougami, Ginoza es uno de mis favoritos y me agrada el crecimiento que tiene a lo largo del anime y la película, el que haya dejado escapar a Kougami por el bien emocional de Tsunemori no tiene precio.


	2. Chapter 2

Realmente nunca se había detenido a pensar a profundidad en las mujeres a su alrededor, desde que comenzó a estudiar en la academia hasta que se convirtió en un inspector, una docena y media de mujeres habían desfilado ya por su vida y cabía decir, también por su cama, pero había algo que faltaba, ese algo a lo que muchos llamaban sentido de pertenencia, la sensación de querer a alguien para sí mismo y de igual manera querer pertenecer únicamente a esa persona jamás se había hecho presente en él... hasta ese momento.

 _-Se lo que estás pensando- golpeó levemente la nuca de la mujer delante de él, la había estado observando atentamente y se percató del leve temblor que se producía en los hombros de la castaña mientras ella miraba con recelo y dudo a su dominator._

 _-Kougami-san- murmuró recuperando él equilibrio después del golpe, al comprender las palabras del más alto bajó su rostro, le era muy penoso ser casi como un libro abierto delante de ese hombre._

 _-por ahora concentremos nuestra atención en el caso que tenemos en frente-dijo intentando transmitirle determinación._

 _-si- respondió ella aún un poco pensativa, él se alejó a paso lento para adentrarse en la escena del crimen pero pudo ver de reojo que el semblante de ella decaía por breves instantes y casi automáticamente se componía y comenzaba a caminar detrás del él con la firme disposición de cumplir sus labores._

No era propio del Kougami de ese entonces preocuparse en demasía por los demás, llevaba mucho tiempo bajo el régimen de un perro de caza, los instintos dominaban a su razón la mayoría de las veces por lo que, el hecho de haber intentado animar de manera patética a la joven inspectora era desconcertante incluso para el mismo, lo cierto era que había llegado a sentirse culpable por el estado de su jefa, en aquella casería el objetivo principal había sido él en todo momento, tanto Tsunemori como Funahara no habían sido más que piezas dentro de la trampa.

 _\- ¿Dónde está la inspectora Tsunemori?-habló con cierto grado de dificultad debido a la pérdida de sangre, jamás, hasta ese momento, había visto la muerte de manera tan cercana, por breves instantes llegó a temer por su vida, llegó a temer no poder completar su objetivo pero todo ese miedo egoísta desapareció cuando la imagen de una joven castaña llegó a su mente, entonces un miedo distinto inundó su ser... ya no estaba temiendo solo por él._

 _-eso quisiera saber yo, se fue corriendo, parece que perseguía a alguien- habló Masaoka intentando ocultar su propio nerviosismo -ya terminé de vendarte así que iré por la señorita- concluyó._

 _-y-yo también voy- hizo amago de levantarse aún con el fuerte dolor punzante de sus heridas, si la persona que se había llevado a Funahara era igual o más peligrosa que el loco de la caza al que se enfrentó entonces Tsunemori corría un gran riesgo al haber ido ella sola detrás del sospechoso._

 _-¡eres idiota!-replico el mayor poniéndose alerta a los movimientos del herido, le sorprendida lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser cuando algo que le generaba interés se veía involucrado._

 _-pero- Shinya no encontraba las palabras correctas para describir su situación, estaba desesperado, aterrado por las posibilidades de que la inspectora terminara igual que él o peor, lo último no quería ni siquiera imaginárselo._

Lo último que sintió en esa ocasión fue un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo inmovilizó por completo, no pudo escuchar las palabras del ejecutor mayor y tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitar que se fuera sin él, simplemente se quedó así, tirado en el sucio concreto, retorciéndose por el dolor y poco a poco cediendo a la inconsciencia con la imagen de la inspectora presente hasta el último momento.

Aquella noche algo se desenterró dentro de los rincones más inhóspitos de su ser, una sensación que creía haber perdido y que ahora despertaba con gran fuerza. Lo primero que llegó a su mente al despertar fue la imagen de la castaña, sus sentidos apenas estaban reaccionando cuando Ginoza le preguntó por su estado, lo primero que atino a hacer cuando acumuló las fuerzas suficientes fue preguntar por el paradero de la inspectora y aún con la negativa de Ginoza pidió ser llevado hasta ella.

 _-p-pude conocer a ese h-hombre- tan pronto como la mano del ejecutor hizo contacto con el inerte cuerpo de la chica el mismo pareció recobrar el sentido y como si aquel roce hubiera movido un interruptor dentro de ella las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo comenzaron a brotar._

Ver llorar a Tsunemori había sido un golpe muy duro para él, incluso más doloroso que sus heridas recién tratadas, Tsunemori era una mujer ejemplar, comprendía instintivamente de que se trataba el ser un detective, era un tipo de luz en medio de tanta obscuridad y aquella luz se vio opacada por el sufrimiento y sobraba decir que Kougami no pudo hacer más que sentirse miserable al saberse causante indirecto de las penas de la menor, fue en ese momento que se volvió consciente de que tal vez esa no sería la última ocasión en la que le causaría problemas.

-mierda- maldijo levantándose de su lugar, el cuarto que él ocupaba dentro de aquellas ruinas era uno de los más alejados de la entrada principal, si bien su habitación no estaba llena de lujos le resultaba confortable para descansar. Meneo la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de los recuerdos recientes, esa había sido solo la primera de las muchas veces que le causaba preocupaciones a la inspectora.

 _-vete ahora y no vuelvas a aparecer frente a nosotros de nuevo- le exigió Ginoza entregándole el arma que recogiera después de la pelea, el fugitivo lo miro sorprendido, una vez más lo ayudaba a escapar -no incrementes la carga sobre los hombros de la inspectora Tsunemori - agregó mirándolo con resentimiento y cierto grado de desdén cuando el agarró el arma. Conocía a Ginoza, lo conocía tan perfectamente que le molestaba, aun cuando había trabajado bajo el mando de el por años jamás había visto una expresión cómo la que acababa de poner._

 _-¿Estás bien con eso?- ambos sabían que Kougami no se refería al hecho de dejarlo ir sino más bien a las consecuencias de hacerlo, no era secreto entre ellos el gran vínculo entre la inspectora y su ex subordinado, Ginoza era de sobra consciente de lo que la ausencia del pelinegro causaba en la menor pero no consideraba sana la relación entre ellos, de alguna manera siempre era Tsunemori quien terminaba llorando y estaba harto de verla intentando ser fuerte cuando en realidad se estaba consumiendo por dentro._

 _-he aprendido a comprometerme- sonrío al recordar algo fuera del entendimiento de fugitivo, la promesa con su inspectora. Shinya experimento un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza al contemplar la nueva expresión en el rostro de su amigo, por el mismo cielo que odiaba conocerlo bien en esos momentos. Todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido al sentir el puño de Nobuchika chocar contra su maltratado rostro y sin las fuerzas suficientes para soportar el golpe su cuerpo salió disparado hacía algún lugar del suelo. -ahora estamos a mano- dijo marchándose del lugar._

Suspiro con el ánimo derrotado, tal pareciera que su vida consistía en perder siempre aquello que consideraba importante, pero esa vez todo había rebasado la línea. Sus planes no habían salido según lo previsto, el dictador Han estaba por ser reelecto y probablemente los integrantes de la guerrilla y el perderían sus vidas si no se movilizaban a tiempo pero se encontraba ahí, recordando a la inspectora y lamentándose por haberla abandonado nuevamente. Ginoza era buen hombre a pesar de lo que pudiera llegar a aparentar, sin embargo no concebía la idea de que ocupara **_su lugar_** en la vida de la castaña, realmente no quería que nadie más lo hiciera.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se detenía a pensar en el paso de las mujeres por su vida, hasta que la conoció, aquella mujer castaña cuyo rostro era la más clara respuesta de una plegaria al cielo, fuerte, audaz, sincera, tierna, gentil, humilde, inteligente y un millón más de cualidades que la describían, no supo en que momento paso a formar parte de sus prioridades, desde que instante la seguridad de ella se había vuelto prioritaria y solo pudo notarlo cuando creyó que la perdería, cuando de manera tan imprudente se aferró al camión en movimiento que conducía Shougo, fue consciente de que, hasta antes de que el albino amenazara la vida de la chica, había aceptado la posibilidad de no matar a aquel hombre y colaborar plenamente con su jefa.

-Akane…- murmuro a la soledad de su habitación, tan solo unos días antes aquel mismo lugar se le había hecho pequeño al tener que compartirlo con Tsunemori, y ahora que ella no estaba se le hacía un espacio muy amplio y frio, ella ya no estaba para llenar los vacíos de su vida.

Por qué después de tanto tiempo lo entendía, había vivido en carne propia la necesidad ardiente de pertenecer a Tsunemori, de protegerla, cuidarla y mantenerla alejada de todo aquel pudiera provocarle algún daño, el tan aclamado sentido de pertenencia se había instalado en él y lo había hecho llegar a una conclusión inamovible, no importaba que no estuvieran cerca, el solo seria de ella, pasara lo que pasara, su mente, alma y primer amor siempre pertenecerían a Tsunemori Akane, aun si cuando volvieran a verse ella no le correspondiera.


	3. Chapter 3

Había regresado con las manos vacías y con un hueco aún más enorme en el pecho, lo había dejado ir nuevamente, en el último momento había preferido acatar su indicación que aferrarse a traerlo de vuelta.

— _ **"Ya nada me ata a ese país". –**_ lo oyó decir cuando la dejó sola en su habitación para hablar con Sem quien lo cuestionaba sobre la identidad de la invitada del que fungía como su mano derecha y ella no lo juzgaba por querer saber, en su situación ningún foráneo era digno de confianza, aunque Kougami era una muy notable y digna excepción.

Después de oír vagamente la conversación de ellos y de la aseveración del prófugo pensó que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al querer regresarlo a Japón puesto que, dadas las circunstancias ni siquiera con su "gran" influencia sobre el sistema podría ayudarlo a él, no existía manera de que Sibyl aceptara realizar algún tipo de trato con ella para salvaguardar la integridad del ex inspector, por lo menos no ahora que existía otro peón que fácilmente podría remplazarla.

—Shimotsuki es muy manipulable. – dijo para sí. Soltó un extenso suspiro mientras guardaba los avances del informe de su misión, su mente no se encontraba en condiciones de plasmar ideas coherentes, lo único que se hilaba de manera correcta en su cabeza eran un par de reclamos y lamentos que nada tenían que ver con su profesionalismo.

Se reclinó sobre su asiento y dejo salir un largo suspiro de frustración y cansancio conjugados.

— Se ha vuelto común escucharte suspirar, Tsunemori. – se burló Ginoza desde la entrada de la oficina y ella se sobresaltó, su turno terminaría en 30 minutos y el de sus colegas iniciaría en ese momento por lo que le sorprendió ver a Gino antes de tiempo.

—Supongo que he acumulado mucho cansancio. – colocó una sonrisa en sus labios y siguió sin moverse de su lugar, dejando que su caja de pandora interior se abriera, eso era algo que solo pasaba cuando los dos se encontraban solos.

El pelinegro se adentró en las instalaciones y se acomodó frente a su ordenador correspondiente.

—Sigo sin poder definir si has cambiado o no. – dijo viendo a la nada y toda la atención de la inspectora recayó en él. —Sigues queriendo llevar más carga de la que puedes soportar.– explicó ante el desconcierto de la menor.

Y ella amplió su sonrisa, Ginoza era diferente a Kougami en muchos aspectos e irónicamente era estando con Ginoza cuando más recordaba a ex ejecutor. Ellos compartían un vínculo especial puesto que, junto a Kunizuka y Karanomori, eran lo que restaba de la antigua unidad uno. Volvió a sonreír al recordar los "tiempos dorados".

—Estaré bien. – le restó importancia al asunto, le hubiera encantado compartir con alguien todas sus cargas pero con el correr del tiempo había caído en la cuenta de que cada persona tenía una carga personal y que ella no podía aumentar con lo suyo el peso de los demás.

— Me pregunto si eso será cierto. – esta vez fue el turno del pelinegro de suspirar.

La castaña se incorporó y se dirigió a la salida después de dedicarle una última sonrisa al ex inspector, su turno ya había terminado y aun no podía, o más bien no quería, ver directamente a su compañera de cargo. Cuando conoció a Shimotsuki le había dado la impresión de que se parecía a ella en sus inicios y no pudo estar más equivocada con respecto a ello, la joven estaba llena de resentimiento y amargura, cargaba consigo el peso de la muerte de su mejor amiga, algo parecido a lo que le pasaba con la memoria de Yuki, empero ella lo había sobrellevado de una manera muy distinta y a pesar de que aún lo resentía no se había dejado consumir por el odio y el rencor, se había reprimido para poder seguir adelante con sus labores y no nublar sus decisiones por opiniones personales.

—Kanshikan. – dijo a modo de saludo Kunizuka.

—Buenas tardes, Kunizuka-san. – devolvió el saludo y ambas siguieron sus caminos. Ellas no eran precisamente cercanas pero se apreciaban de igual manera. Akane admiraba las capacidades y fortalezas de Yayoi, nunca hablaba de su pasado y tampoco había signos de que el tema le afectara, era una mujer fuerte, difícil de perturbar pero con un lado materno que relucía en diversas ocasiones.

Al llegar a su casa se tumbó en el enorme sillón de su sala, a menudo se arrepentía de tener tanto espacio pues solo le recordaba la poca vida social que tenía.

— _ **"Si salimos vivos de esta, ven a atraparme de nuevo". –**_

La frase resonó en su cabeza, miró al cigarrillo que se consumía lentamente en su mesa de centro y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el nostálgico aroma. ¿Cómo debía de interpretar las palabras y acciones de Kougami? ¿Quería que lo buscara o que dejara de hacerlo? ¿Para qué se lo pedía si al final no regresaría a su lado? … Suspiró ante ese último pensamiento.

—Ginoza-san tiene razón. – Se dijo a sí misma soltando una leve risa y fijando su vista en el techo.

— _ **"En realidad eres tu quien me preocupa"–**_

Y no era en lo único en lo que el antiguo inspector acertaba, ella se había percatado de la importancia de Kougami en su vida desde el momento en que su seguridad se vio realmente amenazada pero, su en ese entonces superior y varias personas más lo habían notado mucho antes que ellos mismos porque cabía decir que la importancia era mutua, había quedado más que demostrado durante el caso del loco obsesionado con la caza.

Al inicio sentía temor y desconcierto por los alocados métodos del ejecutor pero admitía que eran efectivos a pesar de ser inusuales y en más de una ocasión se encontró a si misma prefiriendo correr el riesgo a dejar un caso sin resolver, aspecto que compartía con él.

— _ **"Es lógico que tengamos que arriesgar nuestras vidas". –**_ le había dicho cuando llevaron el caso de los asesinatos en la fábrica de drones, él había provocado la locura de Kanehara y como resultado se vieron envueltos en una persecución nada pareja considerando que el sistema no estaba a su favor en esos momentos. Sin embargo y muy en contra de todo pronóstico había funcionado y lograron tomar bajo custodia al corrupto empleado.

—Cuánta razón tenías... – rodó sobre su sillón aspirando nuevamente el olor del tabaco. Lamentablemente no solo la vida de ella, sino también la de sus seres queridos se había visto expuesta en diversos momentos y por pura ironía era ella quien salía ilesa.

Dio una vuelta más y como cada noche los fantasmas volvieron a ella, no para atormentarla pero si para mantenerse presentes, la deslumbrante y traviesa sonrisa de Kagari, la madurez y fraternidad de Masaoka, la paz e ingenuidad de Yuki y la tranquilidad y amor de su abuela quedaban gravadas con fuego en su mente asegurándose de no ser olvidados. La última columna de humo del cigarro le recordó que aún había un fantasma más persiguiéndola.

Después del miedo llegó la curiosidad y la admiración. Su proceder poco ortodoxo se había vuelto la mejor arma para resolver los casos que les eran asignados y eso solo lograba que su mente inexperta quisiera conocer aún más a fondo los misterios de ese hombre y lo había logrado.

— _ **"Después de leerlo elimínalo, es un archivo del personal"–**_ fueron las palabras de Ginoza cuando le dio a conocer los antecedentes de su amigo en un intento de amedrentarla para que no siguiera indagando sobre él más lo único que logro fue implantar más duda e interés en ella.

— _ **"¿Qué piensa del método de educación de la academia, Makishima-sensei? –**_

La primera vez que temió por él y no a él fue cuando la existencia de Makishima se hizo verídica, porque eso significaba que su enemigo era real, inteligente y peligroso dado que había huido durante tanto tiempo sin que nada se supiera de él, nada salvo su vinculación a ciertos casos criminales.

Después de eso su temor fue en aumento puesto que cada vez se veían envueltos en casos más peligrosos y de algún modo intuían que el titiritero detrás de todo estaba al asecho, con el paso del tiempo ya ni siquiera cuestionaba los actos del ojiazul, los aprobaba como métodos efectivos e incluso quería aprender de ellos aunque esa no era la única diferencia de su actuar, se encontraba también el hecho de querer apoyarlo hasta el final, al grado de convertir sus metas en propias.

— _ **"Esto es algo entre él y yo". –**_

Y esa era la peor parte de toda su noche, el vívido recuerdo de la amplia espalda de Kougami alejándose entre los cultivos de híper avena, con la firme decisión de terminar la cacería que iniciara años atrás.

Aquel recuerdo era el que siempre lograba descontrolarla, la impotencia y el coraje conjuntos con la tristeza se manifestaban a través de silenciosos lamentos y saladas lágrimas que luchaba por reprimir en el transcurso del día. Desde su partida había luchado día a día con los recuerdos y hasta se podría decir que comenzaba a superar su pasado, pero fue en ese momento que la cara del fugitivo apareció en los recuerdos de los terroristas extranjeros que todo se vino abajo, el ex ejecutor quedo automáticamente vinculado a ese caso y ella no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Las heridas se abrían nuevamente, verlo frente a frente fue un duro golpe a su estabilidad, olvidó las restricciones de su estancia en Shambala y cooperó con él sin importarle que eso le acarreara problemas, se había arriesgado mucho con la intensión de traerlo de vuelta y al final él la había evitado de nueva cuenta.

Una vez más le había perdido la pista y no podía evitar estar preocupada por él.

—" _ **No te preocupes, no moriré tan fácilmente" —**_

Sonrió entre lágrimas, él debía de sobrevivir, sin importar lo que pasara debía de ser así.

Estaba plenamente consciente de que siempre estarían en bandos opuestos, aquello se había vuelto una ley entre ellos. Él jamás adoptaría los ideales distópicos de la sociedad actual y lucharía contra ellos en todo momento sin importar los métodos que tuviera que utilizar y la moral de ella no la dejaría en ningún momento realizar algo apartado de la ley dado que su moral y su corazón eran dos cosas muy aparte que no congeniaban entre ellas.

Secó sus lágrimas y se permitió ser optimista una vez más, se volverían a ver, no había duda alguna de ello, ambos debían de llegar al día del juicio, el día en el que el verdadero valor del sistema y su utilidad para la humanidad sean puestos a prueba y tal vez… solo tal vez podrían llegar a estar juntos, no como inspector y ejecutor, ni como policía y prófugo sino como ellos mismo, serian simplemente Tsunemori Akane y Kougami Shinya.

—" _ **en realidad eres muy optimista" —**_

Se levantó de su sofá y camino hacia su terraza. Si, era optimista y estaba orgullosa de serlo.

…

Raro y aburrido tal vez, hacer una reflexión con Akane se me hace algo complicado, ella tiene muchas relaciones y responsabilidades encima, de todos modos gracias por leer.


End file.
